Spider-Man: Edge of Spider-Verse
Spider-Man: Edge of Spider-Verse is an upcoming superhero film produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures and Columbia Pictures. The film will be written and directed by Drew Goddard and produced by Kevin Fiege, Amy Pascal and Sam Raimi. It is a follow up to Marvel/DC: When Worlds Collide. It is based on the Marvel Comics story-line, Spider-Verse by Dan Slott, with elements of the video game, Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions also by Slott. The film will be released on May 7th, 2021. Plot To be added Cast Spider-Army * Tom Holland as Spider-Man/Peter Parker * Andrew Garfield as Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-120703) * Tobey Maguire as Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-96283) * Jake Gyllenhaal as Spider-Man Noir/Peter Parker (Earth-90214) * Emile Hirsch as Spider-Man 2099/Miguel O'Hara (Earth-928) * Caleb McLaughlin as Ultimate Spider-Man/Miles Morales (Earth-1610) * Ansel Elgort as Scarlet Spider/Ben Reilly * TBA as Scarlet Spider/Kaine Parker * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-751263) * Gemma Arterton as Spider-Woman/Jessica Drew * Tiffany Espensen as Silk/Cindy Moon * Victoria Justice as Spider-Girl/Anya Corazon * Zoey Deutch as Spider-Girl/May "Mayday" Parker (Earth-982) * Emma Stone as Spider-Woman/Gwen Stacy (Earth-65) * Taron Egerton as Spider-UK/William "Billy" Braddock (Earth-833) * William H. Macy as Spider-Man/Ben Parker (Earth-3145) * Alexandra Daddario as Black Widow/Jessica Drew (Earth-1610) * Meagan Good as Spider-Girl/Ashley Barton (Earth-807128) * Eddie Redmayne as Spider-Man/Ben Reilly (Earth-94) * Reeve Carney as The Spider/Peter Parquagh (Earth-311) * Dev Patel as Spider-Man/Pavitr Prabhakar (Earth-50101) * Alex Russell as Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-58163) * Tom Kenny as Spider-Ham/Peter Porker (Earth-8311) * Mark Ruffalo as Spider-Man/Bruce Banner (Earth-70105) * Dylan McDermott as Captain Universe/Peter Parker (Earth-13) * Tyler Hoechlin as Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-8351) * Ben Diskin as Spider-Monkey/Peter Parker (Earth-8101) * Shiloh Fernandez as Spider-Monster/Patton Parnel (Earth-TRN450) * Max Irons as Spider-Cyborg/Peter Parker (Earth-2818) * John Boyega as Spider-Punk/Hobie Brown (Earth-138) * Karl Urban as Spider-Man 2211/Max Borne (Earth-9500) * Gary Oldman as Old Man Spider/Ezekiel Sims (Earth-4) * Greg Kinnear as Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-312500) * Sam Claflin as Prince of Arachne/Peter Parker (Earth-71004) * Travis Van Winkle as Captain Spider/Flash Thompson (Earth-78127) * Nico Tortorella as Ghost Spider/Peter Parker (Earth-11638) * Josh Hartnett as The Spider-Man/Aaron Aikman (Earth-31411) * Kate Beckinsale as Lady Spider/May Reilly (Earth-803) * Ellen Wong as SP//dr/Peni Parker (Earth-TRN451) * Shin Koyamada as Spider-Man/Takuya Yamashiro (Earth-51778) * Ryan Potter as Spider-Man J/Sho Amano (Earth-7041) * Yoshi Sudarso as Spider-Man/Yu Komori (Earth-70019) * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-92131) * Josh Keaton as Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-26496) * Drake Bell as Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-TRN123) * Dan Gilvezan as Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-8107) * Nicholas Hammond as Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-730911) Inheritors * Luke Evans as Morlun * Hugh Keays-Byrne as Solus * Rory McCann as Daemos * Jack O'Connell as Karn/Master Weaver * Alicia Vikander as Bora * Alfie Allen as Brix * Carice van Houten as Verna * James Purefoy as Jennix Supporting characters * Vanessa Redgrave as Madame Web * Katherine McNamara as Mary Jane Watson * TBA as Harry Osborn * Marisa Tomei as Aunt May Parker * Hugh Laurie as J. Jonah Jameson * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson * Sally Field as Aunt May Parker (Earth-120703) * Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson (Earth-96283) * Rosemary Harris as Aunt May Parker (Earth-96283) * J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson (Earth-96283) * John Cusack as Peter Parker (Earth-982) * Amy Yasbeck as Mary Jane Parker (Earth-982) * Denis Leary as George Stacy (Earth-65) Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production Release To be added